i wish i knew
by Deadman Chicken
Summary: this valduggery i have no idea where this going so umm  i am not good a summerys
1. new beings

Valkyire was hurt that Skullduggery didn't show at her house on her birthday. Skulduggery was enjoying being human he was at the bar drinking with ghastly and flecher, he had forgot Valkyire birthday cause he thinking it was Saturday. Mean while back at Gordon's mansion or Valkyire miss peyton showed up with her partner mr chicken and a very drunk Skulduggery. Skulduggery got sent to bed and Valkyire was crying because her best friend had got drunk on HER birthday. While mr Deadman went out and miss peyton stayed with Valkyire to help her, Valkyire went to get a pencil and paper to write a story. When she heard Skulduggery mutter "I love u Valkyire no matter what happens." She was stunned so she got her paper and wrote a note 'To Skul I (tear drop on the paper) love your too.'

She left it on his door and ran down stairs peyton "You will never guess what just happened" Valkyire said while blushing

"What what what" said peyton sitting forward

"well Skulduggery just said –"Valkyire said but intruded by Skulduggery kiss her with romance and then she was kiss him back and he was sober to. "Was thinking u won't ... love me because I am...over 400 years old" Skulduggery said nervously.

"I thinking you didn't... love me because I am only... 19"valkiyre saying with tears in her eyes.


	2. love everywhere

**Well if you read thank you and thank you oinx shadow for my first review and I don't own skulduggery charters they are Derek landy. But I do own Deadman chicken and catriona peyton are my creation **

While Valkyire and Skulduggery were making out, peyton went out to leave them alone then a 'pop' and then she her house .she smiled knowing it was flecher who had teleported her and she turned around and kissed him and then blushed. Back at Valkyire mansion, skulduggery went to put his facade on but Valkyire moved his hand and saying "I like your skull as it and I hate that face made from wax." if skulduggery could he would be grinning at her for what she said to him and then started kissing again his cold skull felt better than anyone else she had kissed. In skulduggery head '_woo it happen maybe we should go a little faster_' he disagreed with the idea he was with his woman he loved as much as his old wife. 'Thump' they turned they in the corner was Ghastly and Tanith. Ghastly was in shock while Tanith was looking at Valkyire winking Valkyire winked back. Skulduggery went to open his mouth and then a loud laugh came from Tanith, so he opened his mouth again ghastly raised his hand to sigh don't talk. Ghastly told them about what could happen but Valkyire was lost in her thoughts all she was think that she was complete with skul nothing would every harm her and him his romances, his awesome looks, the great mind and his violet voice which got her every time he talked


	3. secrets

Ghastly left them after half hour of talking when he was out of hearing distance Valkyire said "wht did he say I was too busy thinking"

"Haven't got a clue," said skulduggery.

"Skul u know you were human like 2 days ago why you not human know? Not like don't like you as you are right now I just thinking." said with eagerness in her voice

"Well dr Nye made a pill that makes me human for one day but he needs to make more" skulduggery said

"Well ok that dose makes sense that he make." Said Valkyire 'pop' they was flecher and catriona they in the under wear as soon as they were they were gone. Valkyire laughed and text Deadman chicken he text back saying 'god dam flecher so going to kill him :Z' she showed skul and he was laughed so much if he had lungs they would have popped know. Valkyire had to go home know she got to her window to find her reflection on the bed reading a book on how to learn French. "get back to mirror now" Valkyire said showing she didn't like it at all. the reflection did what it was told and went to the mirror Valkyire moved the mirror to the wall so the reflection could not get out again.

'Ring ring' vals phone went of she pit it up and it was china even if skul didn't like china val did not in a trusting way but she need information. "hi val i have good news but u have to come to my apartment to here it "

"Ok be there in 1 hour or less"

She hung up the phone called to her dad "just got a text friend needs me she been dumped got to be back around 11 ok?" Valkyire said her dad gave her a nod and she walk to china apartment.

"val your here" said china "well it nice to see you how are you now"

"Um great u said u wont to tell me something" Valkyire said puzzled

"oh yes if you let me but your necromancer power in to a symbol and u kill yourself I can bring you back an darkquesse is gone for good" china said slowly.

"Ok but what if it doesn't work I die for ever and then skul would kill u cause he loves me did u know that I am going out with him"

"Rrrreeally u and skul woo never would have guessed and I am 98 percent sure you and I wont die" said china said in a vice showing she already knew about them.

"I am in then we doing it now or later"

"now would be best so your ring in here and then stab yourself with this and your magic goes from your ring then into the symbol then your will be back in 10 seconds" said china Valkyire nodded did as she was told then the blade hit her then she was on a symbol which was the same as the one with her ring. The magic feed out of her and into the ring and then china counted to 10 and then...

Flecher was at work making burgers for MacDonald think how did i get her I was with catriona oh Deadman most have done this since he the writer god dam how did he no ohhhhh


	4. dont die on me know

**Hi guy as you seen I have put 'u' instead of 'you' and tht maybe some's' will be missing my 's' key is been annoying. I left u guys hang on the lat so i gt some help from onix and well thi chapter is for help of her o enjoy **

**Ps sorry for spelling mistakes and missing 's'**

'Bash' the door fell skul went to kill china but then there was Valkyire on the floor dead in a symbol and her ring off. "WHT HAVE U DONE TO MY MY MY MY MOST WONDERFUL MOST AWESOME ADVENTURING GIRL EVER SHE WAS WORLD SHE WAS GREATER,BRAVER THEN MY WIFE NOW U KILLED BOTH WHAT U WONT FROM ME CAUE I YOUR DEAD NOW!" this skin grew back from the rage and then a big gust of wind hit china and the tornado made her apartment a Messer then a after an explosion, then they was something in his head trying to get out then he look at his reflection he was human but from his hate but his love mixed but they was some about this and then from behind a voice it was ...

Elsewhere flecher was been keep at MacDonald making happy meal then catriona walk in with Deadman chicken holding him by the ear then he write something he was back at home with them he hit Deadman and teleported to china apartment mouth open to be seeing china bleeding to death and skul with val but he look weak dead he was thinking and when he was lost in his thoughts 'bang' a gun fired and they in the hall Billy-ray sanguine falling out of nowhere fletcher dad was they all he could think was'_ bad time to come to a apartment with body everywhere'_.

But thing where different for Ghastly and Tanith. Ghastly lost Tanith at the park 'snap' she jump on him laughing at the look on his face "oh that was not fair and never is this" he started to tickle her and she fell over laugh uncontrollable"


	5. surge

**Hello sorry I didn't update it n a while been tuck for the next bit.**

Valkyire woke with a buzz skulduggery lend over to her for comfort but she could not remember him she back away then she rose of the floor skulduggery was sent back and flecher and his dad teleported. When Valkyire died she hit her surge kicked in and now she was the most powerful elemental ever but this was not about power it was about how to control it. Then she fell her past flew in then she remembered him he was SKULDUGEGRY her true love no one compares to hi romance, humour and his cold gleaming skull which had he eyes caught and then his voliet voice came saying "you just had your surge nice to pick elemental but why hit me?"

"Um I didn't know my... my past was flashed out when I woke but now I am ok" she said a calmly a she could knowing that voice would get her every time he talked.

"well that strange"

"it mach me then because i am a very strange girl."

"I must ask u why do you love me? Because i can't get well you know"

"right there your voice which get me every time u speak why would i need that, second your romantic, and finely u came out here and u said all those thing and then when i woke your kin left because u didn't care and i would never leave u for good and now i won't destroy the world. Mean while in the back of her mind _that what u think mahahaha._

At flecher place his dad was telling him about what happened he used a reflection every day so it became more live like o when the time came he would use that and then years later come back the one problem there they was flecher didn't want him back.


End file.
